The Sounds of Insanity
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: There are many types of people who prefer calm, serene types of hobbies. Then again there is the Justice League, whose hobbies involve tagging with tranquilizer darts, exploding soufflés, getting handcuffed in the shower and revealing some weird intimate hints. But then again, it's all part of the circle of madness.


**The Sounds of Insanity**

**I do not own Justice League, blah blah blah.**

"Let me see if I got this straight… you were going to take a shower, when John entered to put on deodorant… then **you** both got yourselves handcuffed to the shower railing. Um… how exactly **did** this happen?" Black Canary asked as Red Hood and Green Lantern were both handcuffed to the shower.

"You just answered your own question, birdie. Now how bout knocking off all the yakkety yak and get us loose, will you? I cant handle being this close to reeking body odor!" Red Hood groaned, appalled by John's uniform stains

"Oh, like that **really** helped. You've got to pick a good one-liner, your old ones are just cheap, man." John commented flatly. "What? My one-liners are the Best! The best, I tell you!" Jason argued.

Dinah rolled her eyes and walked out of the shower area, entering the meeting room where she nearly dodged a dart. "Ha! Nice… uh, why do I feel so funny?" Dinah murmured sleepily, as Huntress snickered

"We're doing tranquilizer dart tag. The one that tries to stay awake without falling asleep from the dart wins. However, if you snooze, you lose!" Huntress snickered, as a large pint of drool trickled from Dinah's lips, as her eyes fluttered "mmm so sleepy can't keep" Dinah mumbled

"Oh no you don't!" Helena uttered, about to grab Dinah before grinning as the pretty blonde lay on the ground, snoring away, fast asleep.

"Aw… how cute…" Huntress teased in a singsong voice, as she grabbed Dinah by her heels and dragged her into the next room as Dinah snored and dreamed

"Now how did this happen again?" Vixen asked as Hawkgirl, Robin, Saturn Queen, and Lois Lane stood in the kitchen trying to maintain hold of an enlarged soufflé

"Well, it wouldn't have made a more bigger mess if **somebody** didn't place all baking powder into the cooking pot" Lois snarled as Robin whistled a tuneless tune distractedly

"Ugggh… how is it every time you try to cook, the kitchen is made into a mess?" Vixen groaned as the kitchen smoke alarm started beeping wildly.

"For god's sakes, do something! It's gonna blow!" Hawkgirl hollered, diving into a cupboard for cover

"hmmm… I wonder if I tried this?" Robin asked stupidly, aiming a pin at the soufflé "Tim, NO!" Lois shrieked

Too late. The soufflé exploded with a giant BANG! Splattering sugar and cake dust all over the Watchtower

"what in the…?" Batman gasped, as the kitchen was covered in a sugary, soft strawberry-flavored mess. "Trust me Bruce, you do not want to know." Lois muttered, swiping off crumbs from her skirt.

"well, yet again, this place is a disaster. Guess I'll have to be on cleanup duty again" Vixen muttered sarcastically, getting a broom and vacuum.

"uh guys… a little help here?" Red Hood called out, as he was trying to remove the handcuff link with his teeth.

"Hey! Watch it, you're getting your utility belt in my face!" John grunted, trying to move away as Huntress entered, still carrying a snoozing Black Canary

"What the heck is going on here? Are you two doing something I should be notified about?" Huntress asked as the two heroes were now on top of each other

"Uh, funny thing actually… but its nothing important now. In the meantime, what did you do to Dinah?" Red Hood asked as Dinah was sucking her thumb in her sleep.

"not your crazy tranquilizer tag game again… Last time you did that, it nearly injured my appendix! I had to be on a girdle for weeks!" Red Hood muttered

"yeah, yeah, I get it. Look Jason, im not in the mood for your silly injury stories. Just hold still and let me see if I can fix this." Huntress interrupted, placing Canary on the sofa as she grabbed her tool belt

"a swiss army knife? Where'd you find **that**? The convenience store?" Red Hood quipped as Huntress grunted, trying to put the key into the cufflinks.

"It's my father's old army supplies. Now quit your chattering and hold still, this isn't easy as it looks." Huntress groaned, working in vain as Dinah snored loudly

"geez, could you do something with your roommate over there? She's as louder as a motorcycle!" John griped, covering his ears, while accidentally biting Red Hood's middle finger.

"Ow! Dude, what the hell?!" Red Hood growled, glaring at Green Lantern. "heh heh… oops." John meekly snickered. "god, you two cannot keep steady… your squirming is more annoying than your rock music." Huntress growled

"… Yes, I'd love to dance… in a topsail… Bruno Mars…" Dinah mumbled in her sleep as the three eyed her weirdly

"… she has had **way** too much free time on her hands." Red Hood muttered. Huntress grunted then finally all three collapsed on the ground.

THUD!

"oh… I think I broke something…" Red Hood weakly gasped in a funny voice

"yeah you broke **something** all right, my hernia!" John groaned, rubbing in pain. Huntress removed Red Hood off of him and gasped "next time, warn me before I see Red Hood's fruit of the loom pants…"

"what…? Did I miss anything?" Dinah yawned, waking up from her long nap. "yeah, uh Dinah? Why don't you do us a favor, let this be our little secret, ok?" Red Hood offered. "meh, why not? Oh my gosh, I've got so much to do!" Dinah gasped, plopping back onto the couch and going back to sleep, snoring loudly.

"well, whoever gave the phrase bodies at rest, tend to stay at rest, wasn't exactly kidding." Red Hood smirked sarcastically.

"Jason, just relax. Dinah may be kind of childish, and a bit lazy but she's my sister and I love her." Huntress commented, scooping up Dinah "c'mon pretty birdie, let's get you tucked into your nest." Huntress cooed as Dinah purred in her sleep.

"don't you just love the bond of siblings?" Fate commented, inching towards Red Hood awkwardly

"please get away from me, you gay weirdo." Red Hood groaned, walking off. Fate snapped his fingers and groaned "what is **up** with these guys? One of these days, they're gonna make a comic outta this"


End file.
